Feat Boosts
Whenever you would gain a gear boost, you can instead gain a technique called a feat boost that makes you better at using a specific combat feat that you have. All feat boosts require that you have a specific combat feat; this combat feat is indicated in parentheses after the feat boost’s name. You cannot select a feat boost at the same level you gain access to its related feat. Advanced Coordination (Coordinated Shot) When you are threatening a foe with a wielded melee weapon, cover it gains from you doesn’t grant it any bonus to AC against your allies’ ranged attacks. The foe still counts as having cover for the purpose of effects such as the Coordinated Shot feat; it simply doesn’t gain any cover bonuses to AC against your allies’ attacks. Beatdown (Improved Combat Maneuver Trip) Whenever a prone opponent that you threaten attempts to stand up from prone, as a reaction you can make a melee attack against that opponent. This functions similarly to an attack of opportunity, except your attack resolves before the opponent’s action (meaning they’re still prone when your attack roll and damage are resolved). You cannot use this attack to make a combat maneuver, even if you have another ability or item that would normally allow you to do so. Bodyguard Vigilance (Bodyguard) When you use the Bodyguard feat, it requires no action, but you must spend 1 Resolve Point each time after the first you use the Bodyguard feat during a single round, and each use must designate a different ally. Multiple uses of the Bodyguard feat don’t increase the penalty to Armor Class that you take using this feat. If you also have In Harm’s Way, each round you can use that feat to intercept one attack per target whose AC you have increased with the Bodyguard feat. Chokehold ( Improved Combat Maneuver Grapple) Whenever you have an opponent pinned, that foe can’t speak or perform actions that involve speaking or uttering sound using their voice (such as roaring, singing, and so on). Normally this prevents the target from using language-dependent abilities unless they have limited telepathy or a similar ability. Defensive Cleave (Cleave) When you use the Cleave or Great Cleave feat, you don’t take that feat’s penalty to your Armor Class. Defensive Lunge (Lunge) When you use the Lunge feat, you don’t take that feat’s penalty to your Armor Class. Grabbing Strike (Improved Combat Maneuver Grapple) Whenever you attack an opponent with an unarmed strike and the result of your attack roll exceeds the foe’s KAC by 8 or more, that foe gains the grappled condition as if you had successfully attempted a grapple combat maneuver. You must be at least 11th level to select this feat boost. Grapple Equipment (Improved Combat Maneuver Grapple) Whenever you succeed at an attack roll to grapple an opponent, you can remove one item from the target’s body that can be easily accessed, as described by the grapple combat maneuver (Core Rulebook 246), instead of imposing the grappled condition on your foe. Lightning Kip-Up (Kip-Up) Whenever you have at least 1 Resolve Point, you can stand from prone as part of any other action you take. Creatures with the moxie racial trait can select this feat boost even if they do not have the Kip Up feat. Multi-Weapon Strike (Multi-Weapon Fighting) As a standard action, you can make two attacks against a single foe, taking a –3 penalty to each attack. Both attacks must be made using small arms or operative melee weapons. If both attacks hit and deal the same type of damage, combine the damage and apply damage reduction, resistances, vulnerabilities, and similar effects only once. Multi-Weapon Versatility (Multi-Weapon Fighting) You treat all one-handed melee weapons as if they had the operative special property for the purpose of determining whether they benefit from the Multi-Weapon Fighting feat and any other combat feats and feat boosts that list Multi-Weapon Fighting as a prerequisite. Sliding Disarm (Improved Combat Maneuver Disarm) Whenever you successfully use the disarm combat maneuver against an opponent, you can knock the disarmed item up to 10 feet away from the opponent in a direction of your choice. Soldier’s Adaptability (Adaptive Fighting) You can use the Adaptive Fighting feat multiple times per day. Each time per day you use Adaptive Fighting after the first, you must spend 1 Resolve Point. If you use Adaptive Fighting again before a previous use expires, you replace the previously chosen feat with a different choice. If a combat feat has any daily, encounter, or target limitations, any uses of any feat chosen with this ability count toward its daily limit. Spinning Cleave (Cleave) Whenever you use the Cleave or Great Cleave feat, you can make subsequent attacks against foes that are not adjacent to one another, provided each foe is within your reach. Springing Onslaught (Spring Attack) When you use Spring Attack, you can select two targets to attack during your movement instead of one. Both attacks are made with a –4 penalty. All restrictions of Spring Attack apply to both targets, and your movement does not provoke attacks of opportunity from either target. You can’t target the same creature twice with this ability. You must be at least 7th level to select this feat boost. Springing Shot (Shot on the Run) When you use Shot on the Run, you can select two targets to attack during your movement instead of one. Both attacks take a –4 penalty. All restrictions of Shot on the Run apply to both targets, and your movement does not provoke attacks of opportunity from either target. You can’t target the same creature twice with this ability. You must be at least 7th level to select this feat boost. Volleying Bombardment (Opening Volley) Whenever you deal damage to an opponent with a ranged attack on your second or subsequent turn in a combat, you gain a +1 circumstance bonus to your next melee attack against that opponent, so long as this melee attack occurs before the end of your next turn. See Also * Soldier * Fighting Styles * Gear Boosts Category:Class choices